Love is in The Air
Love is in The Air is an episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Love is in the air The gang decide to throw their annual party for Valentines, with the usual songs, dances, food, and more. After Bugs and Daffy's previous attempt to kiss Lola and Tina, they must try again. Meanwhile, Floyd, Dusty and Lloyd starts to develop to kiss Miyumi, Marcie Flech and Mei Ling, with a little help from Cupid. Miss Martian and Cassie/WonderGirl are at odds over who gets to go with Superboy. Green Arrow, Artemis, Mia Dearden/Speedy, Connor Hawke/Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Huntress and Cupid are gonna use the love arrows to shot the gang with their crushes and Madelyn Dinkley just wants one dance with Chip the Sorcerer for the Valentine's Day dance so she helps Carla (Cupid's sister) into firing arrows at anyone that stands in her way. Transcript *(This episode begins at Fancy Hotel) *'Floyd': Great decorating, gang. This'll be the best Valentine's dance ever! *'Al': Floyd the Valetine's dance has food, decorations, fruit punch with a punch bowl and everything ready? *'Floyd': Ready, Uncle Al. This is going to be the best valentines day ever. *'Larry': Yep since the day we will show up valentines cards. *'Lloyd': And on the way, Flash is already making a valentines cake. I hope he's doing well. *(At kitchen) *'Flash': And last but not least a half inch of sugar(puts a half inch of sugar) and put it in the ovem, turn it on 20%, and put on 2 hrs and 35 minutes (put the bowl in the oven, closes the over door, turned it on, use it on 20%, and puts it on 2 hours and 35 minutes) well now time to wait for 2 hours, and 35 minutes. *(At Outside) *'Cupid': Do-do-do-do who can I make say I love you? (Gasps) *(Cupid use Red Arrow and Shots Man and Woman and hug) *'Cupid': Another settleflight Valentine's Day customer. There's someone. *'Superboy': Hello. *'Cupid': Hello. *'Superboy': Hey, Cupid, can I ask you a favor. *'Cupid': Yeah, what do you need? *'Superboy': Well, Miss Martian and I going to Valentine's dance at Floyd's uncle, Al's fancy hotel can you help me? *'Cupid': Sure why not. I have a list at the Ballroom. *'Superboy': Good. *'Green Arrow': Hey, Cupid use this Happy Valentine's day. *'Cupid': Thanks. What is it? *'Red Arrow': A crossbow. *'Cupid': Nice. *'Madelyn Dinkley': I'm so sad, I could practically hear my heart breaking. *'Carla': (Gasps) Don't tell me you stepped on my glasses. *'Madelyn Dinkley': Sorry. *'Carla': You're sorry? Well, I'll be sure to tell that to all the people I was supposed to help find soul mates today. *'Madelyn Dinkley': Wait. You make people fall in love? *'Carla': Duh. I'm Carla, Cupid's sister. Since I can't read now, I need you to take this and look up my assignments under "Subrubs." *'Madelyn Dinkley': You can't read this? Whoa, love really is-- blind. How on the nose. *'Carla': Technically, love has astigmatism. But I see what you're getting at. *'Madelyn Dinkley': "Walter and Patricia Bunny." *'Walter Bunny': Oh, yeah? *'Patricia Bunny': Yeah! *'Carla': Mm-hmm. Hand me an arrow-- a pink one. *'Madelyn Dinkley': A little to the left Eh, more to the right. Now fire. *(Carla use Pink Love Arrow and shots Walter Bunny) *'Walter Bunny': And you know what else I think? (Deep voice) I think you're the beautiful woman I've ever seen. *'Patricia Bunny': (Gasps) Be still, my heart. *'Madelyn Dinkley': Whoa. It actually worked! *'Carla': Yeah, yeah. No time to celebrate. I've got to get new glasses and then race to my next mission. *'Madelyn Dinkley': What is your next mission? *'Carla': A list at Valentine's dance at Floyd's uncle, Al's fancy hotel at New York. *'Madelyn Dinkley': Okay, good luck. *'Carla': I will. I'll meet you at Valentine's dance at Floyd's uncle, Al's fancy hotel at New York. *(That night at Valentine's dance) *'Vibe': The party starts in 5 minutes. We need to straighten some things before people start entering. *'Vigilante': Do you guys have everything? The people will be coming any second now! *'Shining Knight': I hear them! Guys, get to the DJ! *(The gang enters with all of their crushes) *'Al Minton': Welcome everyone to the Valentine's Dance. You are in. Food is being served right now. *'Vibe': What up, Heroes? We're your host, Vibe and Daniel. You're ready to fall in love tonight? *'Daffy Duck': I want to fall in love! All right, let's do this thing. *'Daniel': Whoo! Get your love on, people. Whoo! *'Bugs Bunny': Hey, Lola, wanna hit the dance floor? *'Lola Bunny': You bet. I will. *'Rocket Red': Aw, They make a nice couple. *'Orion': Yep. Hey who is that DJ over there? He looks familiar. *'Floyd': 'Cause that's Vibe and Daniel! I gotta go dance with Miyumi now. *'Waverider': Go get her, Floyd. *'Floyd': Hey Miyumi! Wanna dance? *'Steel': Guys we're the chaperones at the Valentine's Dance. *'S.T.R.I.P.E.': Indeed it is. *'Green Arrow': Yes we are. Hey, Cupid let's become the chaperones we work together. *'Cupid': Good idea. *'Artemis': We got the Red, Pink and white arrows just like you Cupid. *'Cupid': Aw, shucks. Where is my first target? *'Carla': Okay, I got the scroll it said all the couples at the Valentine's dance on the list. *'Madelyn Dinkley': Um, uh-huh, yeah. *'Mia Dearden/Speedy': Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny. Let's do it together. *'Cupid': Yeah. *(Green Arrow, Artemis, Mia Dearden/Speedy, Connor Hawke/Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Huntress and Cupid use Red and Pink Arrow and shots Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny falls in love with each other) *'Connow Hawke/Green Arrow': It worked We did it. *'Vibe (on mic)': Alright everybody, get your dance on because after this song comes a performance! *'Tim Drake/Robin': Aw look, guys, jelly hearts for Valentine's Day! pokes a heart. Whee! to a table Holy cow, guys, relax! Of course I washed my hands. Where'd you say they've been?? *'Ice': Happy Valentine's day, Static. *'Static': Thanks. *'Deputy Dusty': Uh, so hey, Marcie, I, uh, like, you know– pulls out a sheet of paper. Happy Valentine's Day? *'Marcie Fleach': Awesome, thanks Dusty. I got you a card too. *'Deputy Dusty': it Sweet. *'Marcie Fleach': Rad. *'Madelyn Dinkley': Carla, someone else is targeting the couples? *'Carla': But that's my job, by doing that to find someone who stole my target? *'Madelyn Dinkley': It was Green Arrow, Artemis, Mia Dearden/Speedy, Connor Hawke/Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Huntress and Cupid you go teach them a lesson. *'Carla': Oh, yeah. You! (Jumps on Cupid and angerly gots on him) WHY ARE YOU STEALING MY TARGET!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? *'Cupid': We're trying to use Red, Pink and White Arrows, love potions and loving control main brain just like you, Carla. *'Carla': Really? *'Cupid': Yes. *'Carla': In that case... I'll help you. *'Green Arrow': All right. Time to form the Team Arrow. *'Red Arrow': Team Arrow we love it. *'Huntress': Let's do it. *'Superboy': Green Arrow, Artemis, Mia Dearden/Speedy, Connor Hawke/Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Huntress, Cupid and Carla. Glad you're here can you shot Miss Martian? *'Cupid': You got it, Superboy. *(Cupid hits Miss Martian but missed and accidentally shot Cassie/WonderGirl) *'Cassie/WonderGirl': Huh? Superboy. *'Superboy': Oh, no. Cupid you missed it and you accidently shot Cassie/WonderGirl with a love arrow. *'Cupid': Oops. Sorry. *'Cassie/WonderGirl': Come, Superboy. You're dancing with me. *'Superboy': What? Why would we dance? *'Cassie/WonderGirl': Because I'm in love with you! And you're in love with me! *'Superboy': Whoa, no, no! I'm not. I'm not. Help me. *'Carla': Don't worry. I got this. *(Carla use Red Arrow and shots Superboy falls in love with Cassie/WonderGirl) *'Green Arrow, Artemis, Mia Dearden/Speedy, Connor Hawke/Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Huntress and Cupid': Carla! *'Carla': Sorry about that, guys. *'Green Arrow': Don't worry. We're coming. Let's go. *'Cupid': Right. *'Miss Martian': Supergirl, have you seen Superboy? *'Supergirl': Yeah, he's over there. (Points at Cassie/WonderGirl and Superboy) *(Cassie/WonderGirl and Superboy kiss on the lips) *'Miss Martian': Uh, Superboy, what are you doing?! *'Superboy': Getting scraped to death by my zipper. *'Miss Martian': You Jerk! How the heck can you be cheating on me? I'm the one who love me! *'Superboy': No, Megan, beating up that enemy made me happy. Come on, Cassie! Let's go and make out! *'Hot Spot': Hey, Megan! Think fast! Ha-ha! *'Miss Martian': Thanks. Give me back Superboy from me! *(Miss Martian and Cassie/WonderGirl are fighting each other) *'Cupid': How could this have happened? Chaos reigned instead of love. *'Carla': We must stop this chain of madness! Fire at will from above! *(Green Arrow, Artemis, Mia Dearden/Speedy, Connor Hawke/Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Huntress, Cupid and Carla load their white bows and shots Miss Martian and Cassie/WonderGirl) *'Miss Martian': I don't know what happened? *'Green Arrow': Let's get to business to shot the couples. Team Arrow style. *'Cupid': Right. *'Carla': Let's aim for the couples now. *'Cupid': Alright. Let's do Daffy and Tina first. *'Green Arrow': You got it. *'Red Arrow': To the upper level! *(Scene moves to Team Arrow on the upper level) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Daffy Duck & Tina Russo falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Porky Pig & Petunia Pig falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Tasmanian Devil & She-Devil falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Pepe Le Pew & Penelope falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Foghorn Leghorn & Miss Prissy falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Marc Antony & Amy Bulldog falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Beaky Buzzard & Bailey Buzzard falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Floyd Minton & Miyumi falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Deputy Dusty & Marcie Fleach falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Lloyd Minton & Mei Ling falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Tom Cat & Cozette falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Butch Cat & Toodles Galore falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Jerry Mouse & Gigi falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Droopy & Red falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Shaggy Rogers & Velma Dinkley falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Fred Jones & Daphne Blake falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Scooby-Doo & Nova falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Superman & Lois Lane/Superwoman falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Batman & Batwoman falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Robin & Starfire falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Beast Boy & Raven falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Cyborg & Sarah falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad & Rocket falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Nightwing & Zatanna falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Aquaman & Mera falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Hawkman & Hawkwoman falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Adam Strange & Alanna falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots B'Wana Beast & Vixen falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots John Stewart/Green Lantern & Hawkgirl falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Metamorpho & Sapphire Stagg falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Rubberband Man & Sharon Hawkins falls in love with each other) *(Team Arrow use Red Arrow and shots Kyle Mizoguchi & Olive Silverlock falls in love with each other) *'Green Arrow': Team Arrow, we did it. *'Vibe (on mic)': Well, everybody, it's time for a song! Plenty of them! *'Daniel (on mic)': Whoever is singing it, come up on stage! *(Song: Own It) *'Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tasmanian Devil, Pepe Le Pew, Foghorn Leghorn, Marc Antony, Beaky Buzzard, Floyd Minton, Deputy Dusty, Lloyd Minton, Tom Cat, Butch Cat, Jerry Mouse, Droopy, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Superman, Batman, Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Nightwing, Aquaman, Hawkaman, Adam Strange, B'Wana Beast, John Stewart/Green Lantern, Metamorpho, Rubberband Man and Kyle Mizoguchi': ♪Own it It's yours It's yours♪ ♪ Yours... You're still the one that I adore Ain't much out there to have feelings for Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is? Yours A few bottles on the table, a few waters It ain't a secret, baby, everybody saw us Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is?♪ ♪ Guess whose it is? It's yours ♪ ♪ Next time we f**k, I don't wanna f**k, I wanna make love Next time we talk, I don't wanna just talk, I wanna trust Next time I stand tall, I wanna be standin' for you And next time I spend I want it all to be for you Peakin', I'm peakin' Wake up with me this weekend, weekend Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is? It's yours ♪ ♪ Own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it Own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, I said Go own that shit, own that shit, own that shit, own that shit Go and own that shit, own that shit, own that shit, you own that shit, go and ♪ ♪ N***as talk more than bitches these days (Just let that shit sink in) N***as talk more than bitches these days Who could get the p**sy quicker these days Still straight with the weed and the liquor these days Cause the new drugs got the kids trippin' these days Bunch of journalists been searchin' for a story My ex-girl been searchin' for a "sorry" Couple bitches tryna have me on the Maury Like nigga it's yours, you should be supportin' But where you been at? On tour, gettin' money Y'all don't even really check for me You ain't even hit me when that n***a had threats for me, girl You don't love me, you just say that shit to get to me, girl Cause you got the Batphone and my workline, you should call When the last time you did somethin' for the first time? You done done it all I swear to God, n***as talk more than bitches these days Got you thinkin' that I'm different these days Broken telephone for every single conversation By the time it gets to you, shit switches these days It's yours, it's yours, it's yours, it's... it's always gonna be yours ♪ ♪ Own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it Own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, I said Go own that shit, it's yours, it's yours, own it, own it, own it, own it Own it, baby, own it, it's yours, own that shit, own that shit, own that shit ♪ *'Feeny Vartan': The jig is up. *'Fran Vartan': What do we do? *'Mr. Washy': We have to sing. *'Carla': Okay, how are we gonna do that? Hey, hey, hey! *'Mr. Washy': Hey, hey, hey we lay off the thick. Let's do this. *'Carla': No. *(Song: DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again) *'Mr. Washy': ♪So We Back in the Club Get that Bodies Rocking From Side to Side, Side Side to Side ♪ *'Carla': ♪And thank the god the Week is Done I Feel like A Zombie Gone Back to Life, Back, Back to Life ♪ *'Mr. Washy & Carla': ♪Hands Up and Suddenly We All Got Our Hands Up♪ *'Carla': ♪No Control of My Body ♪ *'Mr. Washy': ♪Ain't I Seen you Before I Think Remember Those Eyes, Eyes, Eyes, Eyes, Eyes, Eyes♪ *'Mr. Washy, Carla, Feeny Fartan & Fran Vartan': ♪Cause Baby Tonight the DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again Ya Baby Tonight the DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again So Dance, Dance It's the Last, Last Night of your Life, Life Gonna Get You Right Cause Baby Tonight the DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again♪ *'Feeny Vartan': ♪Keep Downing drinks Like There's No Tommorow There's Right Now, Now, Now, Now, Now, Now Gonna Set the Roof on Fire Gonna Burn This, uh uh, Down, Down, Down, Down, Down, Down Hands Up, When the Music Drops We Both Put On Our Hands Up ♪ *'Fran Vartan': ♪Put Your Hands Up In the Air, Swear I Seen You Before I Think I Remember Those Eyes, Eyes, Eyes, Eyes, Eyes, Eyes, Eyes♪ *'Mr. Washy, Carla, Feeny Fartan & Fran Vartan': ♪Cause Baby Tonight the DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again Ya Baby Tonight the DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again So Dance, Dance It's the Last, Last Night of your Life, Life Gonna Get You Right Cause Baby Tonight the DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again♪ *(music & freestyle) *'Feeny Vartan & Fran Vartan': ♪Cause Baby Tonight the DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again Oh Oh♪ *'Fran Vartan': ♪Baby tonight♪ *'Mr. Washy & Carla': ♪Yeah♪ *'Mr. Washy, Carla, Feeny Fartan & Fran Vartan: ♪DJ Got us In Love Again♪' *Mordecai & Rigby(Singing): ♪In Love♪ *'Mr. Washy, Carla, Feeny Fartan & Fran Vartan': ♪ So Dance, Dance I like it to last last night of the last night♪ *'Mr. Washy & Carla': ♪life life life♪ *'Feeny Vartan & Fran Vartan': ♪Cause Baby tonight DJ Got Us Fall In Love again, again, again-gain ♪ *'Fran Vartan': ♪Cause Baby Tonight ♪ *'Feeny Vartan & Fran Vartan': ♪Oh!♪ *'Mr. Washy, Carla, Feeny Fartan & Fran Vartan': ♪DJ Got Us Fall In Love Again ♪ *'Mr. Washy & Carla': ♪Again Again ♪ *'Larry Minton': It's song time. *(Song: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes) ---- *(Song: A Whole New World) ---- *'Gear': We gotta do something. *'Static': Maybe someone who can sing. *'Chip the Sorcerer': I thought you'd never a-- Oh! *'Kole': Madelyn. *'Madelyn Dinkley': Mm? *'Tye Longshadow': Sing something. *'Madelyn Dinkley': But, I'm doing my nails. *'Solstice': I know. Just do it. *'Madelyn Dinkley': Oh! Whoa! Oh! Oh! All right, I'll sing. *(Song: Falling for Ya) *'Madelyn Dinkley': ♪Falling for ya, falling for ya Can't hold on any longernAnd now I'm falling for you♪ *'Chip the Sorcerer': 5, 6, 7, 8! *'Madelyn Dinkley': What? ♪The day started ordinary; boys walking by (walking by) It was the same old story; too fresh or too shy (or too shy) I'm not the kind to fall for a guy who flashes a smile (it goes on for miles) Don't usually swoon, but I'm over the moon (Cause he was just too cool for school) And now I'm f-f-falling (for ya) F-f-falling (for ya) I know I shouldn't, but I I just can't stop myself from F-f-falling (for ya) F-f-falling (for ya) Can't hold on any longer And now I'm falling for you♪ *'Chip the Sorcerer': Ah! *'Jimmy Proudwolf, El Dorado Jr. and Blue Beetle': (Grunting) *'Chip the Sorcerer': ♪Now we're going steady; she's the cat's meow (meow, meow, meow-meow-meow) She says "ready, Freddie?" and we paint the town (paint the town)♪ *'Madelyn Dinkley': ♪I'm not the kind to fall for a guy just cause he's says hi (when he's cruising by) He's ready to race and I'm catching his gaze We'll go on like this for days Now I'm f-f-falling (for ya) F-f-falling (for ya) I know I shouldn't, but I♪ *'Chip the Sorcerer': ♪I just can't stop myself from F-f-falling (for ya)♪ *'Madelyn Dinkley': ♪F-f-falling (for ya) Can't hold on any longer And now I'm falling for ya♪ *'Chip the Sorcerer': ♪It feels like I tumbled from another world Into your arms and it's so secure Maybe I'll stumble, but I know I can Head over heels, I'm gonna be your man (Grunts)♪ *'Madelyn Dinkley': ♪Yeah F-f-falling F-f-falling♪ *'Chip the Sorcerer': ♪I know I shouldn't, but I I just can't stop myself from F-f-falling (for ya) F-f-falling (for ya) Can't hold on any longer And now I'm falling for you♪ *'Madelyn Dinkley': Whoa! *(Screeches, Crashing) *'Static': What was that? What's the matters with you? I thought you was gonna catch her. *'Chip the Sorcerer': I thought the exact same thing, just not in time. *'Madelyn Dinkley': You're lucky my hair didn't broke. ---- *(Crowd cheers) *'Miyumi': Floyd, that was beautiful! *'Floyd Minton': Thanks. *'Foghorn Leghorn': Hey, Fran, Feeny. What you go in the way of burgers? *'Fran Vartan': Would you like the hooba junior, the hooba-dooba, the double hooba-dooba? or the uber-hooba, or their grand pooba hooba, hooba-dooba, hooba-dooba... *'Foghron Leghorn & Miss Prissy': (Babbling) *'Pepe Le Pew': Hey, yo Foghorn and Miss Prissy's doing the spins. *'Penelope': That's good cardio. *'Marc Antony': Hey! hey, hey. *'All': Hey, We'll have what they having. *'Feeny Vartan': Well, we've got the hooba burger, the hooba junior. *'All': Hooba-dooba, hooba-dooba, hooba-dooba, hooba-dooba, hooba-dooba... *'Feeny Vartan & Fran Vartan': (Chuckles) Yeah! *'Team Arrow': Oh, no! It's the whirlpool of hooba! *'All': Whoa! (Screaming) *(After they got out of the whirlpool of hooba) *'Static': Hey, what are we doing? It's song time! *(Song: That's How We Do) *'Madelyn Dinkley': ♪There's a fresh breeze headed dowwn the beach Saving me from the heat A new begining on a wave of endless possibilities I feel a good change coming round the bend Can't help but move my feet It's a different story cause I change the end I make my own destiny♪ *'Rose Wilson/Ravager': ♪I make my own destiny♪ *'Power Girl': ♪I make my own destiny♪ *'Troia': ♪I make my own destiny♪ *'Young Justice, Justice League, Mystery Inc, Tom and Jerry Detective Agency, Floyd and Dusty Detective Agency, Team Arrow and rest of the gang with their crushes': ♪Dancing and a howl and a shaking and a shout and Over flowing like a soda fountain Moving and a grooving everything is new and I take your hand and I dance with you I'm gonna show you how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do♪ *'Chip the Sorcerer': Really? *'Madeyn Dinkley': Come on. Sometimes you just gotta spontaneously break into song. Right? *'Floyd Minton and CHip the Sorcerer': ♪My only job is to surf all day I only wanna work on my tan I gotta live life in my own way I take my chances in the sand♪ *'Miyumi and Madelyn Dinkley': ♪Gonna party down till the sun comes up Rocking then we're ready to go Anything can happen our time has come Come on let's start the show Come on let's start the show♪ *'Young Justice, Justice League, Mystery Inc, Tom and Jerry Detective Agency, Floyd and Dusty Detective Agency, Team Arrow and rest of the gang with their crushes': ♪Dancing and a howl and a shaking and a shout and Over flowing like a soda fountain Moving and a grooving everything is new and I take your hand and I dance with you I'm gonna show you how we do♪ *'Aquagirl': So do the milkshake! *'Lagoon Boy': Do the jelly belly! *'Hotspot': Oh do the hooha! *'Stephanie Brown/Robin': Give em a knuckle sandwhich, pow! *'Wendy Harris': And the wiggle worm! *'Wildebeest': And do the angry gorila, hoo hoo hoo! *'Supergirl': Praying mantas, namaste. *'Kid Flash': And don't forget the kitchen sink! *'Young Justice, Justice League, Mystery Inc, Tom and Jerry Detective Agency, Floyd and Dusty Detective Agency, Team Arrow and rest of the gang with their crushes': Oh Kid Flash! *'Kid Flash': (Laughs) *'Young Justice, Justice League, Mystery Inc, Tom and Jerry Detective Agency, Floyd and Dusty Detective Agency, Team Arrow and rest of the gang with their crushes': ♪I take your hand and I dance with you I'm gonna show you how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do booma, booma That's how we do That's how we do That's how we do♪ *'Madelyn Dinkley': That was amazing. *'Chip the Sorcerer': Yeah. *(Madelyn Dinkley and Chip the Sorcerer kiss on the lips) *'Young Justice, Justice League, Mystery Inc, Tom and Jerry Detective Agency, Floyd and Dusty Detective Agency, Team Arrow and rest of the gang with their crushes': ♪Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do Bubba, bubba, bubble la and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma That's how we do booma, booma That's how we do That's how we do That's how we do Yeah♪ *'of Love is in The Air' Major Events *Green Arrow, Artemis, Mia Dearden/Speedy, Connor Hawke/Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Huntress, Cupid and Carla are gonna form Team Arrow. *Green Arrow, Artemis, Mia Dearden/Speedy, Connor Hawke/Green Arrow, Red Arrow, a Huntress, Cupid and Carla takes a shot to the lovers: **Bugs Bunny & Lola Bunny **Daffy Duck & Tina Russo **Porky Pig & Petunia Pig **Tasmanian Devil & She-Devil **Pepe Le Pew & Penelope **Foghorn Leghorn & Miss Prissy **Marc Antony & Amy Bulldog **Beaky Buzzard & Bailey Buzzard **Floyd Minton & Miyumi **Deputy Dusty & Marcie Fleach **Lloyd Minton & Mei Ling **Tom Cat & Cozette **Butch Cat & Toodles Galore **Jerry Mouse & Gigi **Droopy & Red **Shaggy Rogers & Velma Dinkley **Fred Jones & Daphne Blake **Scooby-Doo & Nova **Superman & Lois Lane/Superwoman **Batman & Batwoman **Robin & Starfire **Beast Boy & Raven **Cyborg & Sarah **Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad & Rocket **Nightwing & Zatanna **Aquaman & Mera **Hawkman & Hawkwoman **Adam Strange & Alanna **B'Wana Beast & Vixen **John Stewart/Green Lantern & Hawkgirl **Metamorpho & Sapphire Stagg **Rubberband Man & Sharon Hawkins **Kyle Mizoguchi & Olive Silverlock *The gang sing Own It to impress their crushes. *Green Arrow, Artemis, Mia Dearden/Speedy, Connor Hawke/Green Arrow and Red Arrow are using red and white arrows just like Cupid. *Miss Martian and Cassie/WonderGirl are having a catfight to get Superboy. *This episode did not include a Merrie Melodie. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes